1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting diode having improved light-emitting efficiency, an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has a stacked structure including a first electrode, an intermediate layer, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an emission layer including an organic material and a plurality of functional layers. The functional layers include various suitable materials to increase the light-emitting efficiency of the OLED.
Among the functional layers, an electron injection layer or an electron injection transport layer disposed between the second electrode and an emission layer are important for improving the properties of the OLED. Thus, the light-emitting efficiency of the OLED may be improved with increasing the electron injection function of the electron injection layer or the electron injection transport layer.